The Dangers of Pepper Spray
by Potato Jam 7
Summary: When Travis Stoll meets the new girl at camp (three guesses who she is!), he knows she's perfect to annoy. That plain, simple ponytail, that grim, serious face- he expects he'll be able to get the best reactions out of her. But the one thing he never expected was to end up being sprayed with pepper spray... Tratie One shot!


**It's been forever since my last Tratie one shot! Sorry guys, I've had finals, insane amounts of homework, and all that other stuff :/ Trust me, it'll be a lot better during the summer, I'll be able to update more often and post more oneshots:) And now, for your disclaimer…**

**Exhibit A: I am a girl**

**Exhibit B: I do not live in Texas**

**Exhibit C: I don't get fan mail and have tons of fans**

**Conclusion: I am not Rick Riordan and do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**Now that that's out of the way, enjoy your story! Oh, and a little note: they're twelve in the first part, but in the five years later part, they're seventeen.**

The moment Travis saw the new girl at camp, he knew that she was just the type of girl who would be bunches of fun to annoy. Her hair was pulled into a simple ponytail, and she had this grim, serious expression, as though she was always on guard. Travis could almost see her stomping her feet and throwing things at him as he pranked her, which was exactly the type of reaction he loved. He used to be able to get that out of Annabeth, but eventually she learned that it was useless to yell, and just turned for a weapon.

"She," Travis told his brother and partner in crime, Connor, "will be so much fun to prank."

"How can you be so sure?" Connor asked. Travis rolled his eyes.

"Because she looks so serious!" Travis said impatiently.

"Yeah, but looks don't tell everything! She could secretly be, like, a Hermes kid at heart!" Connor argued.

"Will you just shut up and let me think up a good prank?!"

"I'm just saying…."

Just at that moment, Annabeth, an Athena girl with long, curly blonde hair and serious grey eyes came up behind Travis and Connor. The two turned around in surprise.

"We were just um…uh…um-" Connor said, struggling to find a good lie. Travis groaned and facepalmed. _Did Connor know _anything_ about lying?!_

"I honestly don't care what you're up to," Annabeth said, fixing her steely stare on the brothers.

"Oh," Connor breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, that's really good, because we REALLY weren't up to anything bad!" Connor nodded furiously and smiled as he said this. Travis threw his head back at Connor's stupidity.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't lie to me, Connor Stoll. Anyway, I just want you to know, no funny business, you two! She's new, we have to make a good impression. We don't need trouble makers like you two making things worse for her."

"Who? Us? Trouble makers?" Travis said innocently before Connor could comment.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "I'm not stupid. Don't cause trouble, or I'll have you two kicked out of camp."

Travis made puppy dog eyes. "You wouldn't do that to us now would you? Just think, Connor, we'll be poor, starving, hungry, and _without an Xbox!_ Can you believe she'd really do that to us? This world is too cruel-"

"OK! I won't kick you out. But trust me, if you so much as put a whoopee cushion on her chair, I'll make sure you get punished!"

Travis put on his best innocent smile, nodded at Annabeth, and waved as she walked across the lawn to the Athena cabin. Once she was out of an earshot, he turned to Connor.

"So, what's the plan?"

"But you just promised-"

Travis rolled his eyes. "You really think I'm going to take Old Owl Droppings seriously?"

Connor nodded meekly. Travis facepalmed.

"Fine. Are you in or not?"

"I don't want to get kicked out of camp!"

"I'll take that as a no."

"But you heard Annabeth!"

"Meh. She just says that. You think she'll actually kick us out? No. She's not Chiron, and besides, she knows she loves us!"

"I'm not sure about the last part…"

"Still," Travis said as he started off for the Hermes cabin, "I guess you're not game. Oh well, I guess it'll be just me, pulling off some really, really crappy prank that could've been _SO much better with two people_!"

"Wait! Hey! Wait! Travis, um, I think I will actually help you," Connor jogged up to Travis. Travis turned around, a small smile spreading across his lips.

"That's exactly what I thought, Connor. Anyway, so here's the plan…"

OoOoOoO

"So you'll be my backup in case she gets violent, right Connor?"

"Yes sir!" Connor saluted Travis.

"That was really unnecessary, Connor."

"Whatever. Sorry."

"Are you ready?"

"Yep!"

"OK! I'm going out! Wish me luck!" Travis crossed his fingers, and twirled a lock of his curly brown hair, which he always did before he pulled a prank, or went out to annoy someone, as he was in this case. It was supposed to be good luck, but more than often it didn't work.

Travis stepped out of the weapon shed, and directly into the path of the new girl. She noticed him, and looked directly up at him. "Oh, hi," she said. Their eyes met and Travis saw that they were a green like he'd never seen before; so bright and brilliant that he couldn't help but stare into them. Quickly, Travis shook his head and refocused his eyes elsewhere. _You're here to annoy! Not look at her eyes!_

"Hey," Travis said, in an attempt to be smooth, but it came out very shaky.

The girl moved on. Normally, Travis would've just dropped it right there, and decided to prank her instead, but something made her chase after her.

"Hey! Wait up! I don't even know your name!"

"Why do you need to know?" the girl asked cooly.

"Because…because….you know, to be friendly?" Travis gave her a huge smile, and the girl looked up. She stared at his eyes for a moment, then blushed and turned away. Travis gave a small smile ad felt his cheeks heat up a little. Suddenly aware that he was blushing, Travis turned away too, and paid close attention to this scab he had had since last week.

"Oh. Ok," the girl raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Well, my name's Katie. Katie Gardner. You?"

"The Travis," Travis said, winking. Katie soft gaze immediately hardened.

"A bit cocky, don't you think?"

"Nah. I'm really just that awesome. Sooo…babe, what's your phone number?" the words just came out of Travis's mouth on instinct, he didn't even think. Instantly, Travis covered his mouth. He had a bad feeling about how this would end…

A dark cloud of _something_ burst out in front of Travis's face as he coughed and sputtered, his eyes welling up with tears from the sting.

"What…the…heck!?"

"Take that, stupid! You try to flirt, you pay!"

"Huh?" Travis barely managed to get out between coughs, sneezes, and tears. His nose felt on fire, it was even worse than the time Clarisse had hit his butt with a hot frying pan.

He heard footsteps thumping away from him as the cloud died down, leaving a coughing, sneezing, and crying Travis on the ground. His eyes and nose stung, and he felt like he could barely breathe. Immediately, Connor was right by his side.

"Hey! Bro, are you OK?!" Connor asked, voice filled with concern.

"Do I look Ok?" Travis croaked. Connor didn't respond to that.

"I saw that, I never knew she was that violent! You were flirting with her and then she sprayed you with-"

"Pepper spray," Travis said. "I know."

"You'd better stay away from her."

"Yeah. I think I'll never flirt again, even if it's just to annoy the girl. You never know, all the girls at this camp _could_ be carrying pepper spray." Travis looked suspiciously at a passing girl, and she seemed a little creeped out by him.

"So, no more pranking or annoying Katie?" Connor asked.

"NEVER!" Travis exclaimed.

OoOoOoO

**Five years later…**

"Hey, Kates, remember that time when we first met?" Travis asked, slinking an arm around his girlfriend of two and a half weeks. The whole camp was surprised they had lasted more than an hour, but the two of them had proved everyone wrong. Now, they were sitting on Travis's top bunk, watching the sun rise as the other Hermes campers snored soundly around them.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Yeah. How could I never forget that?" she said sarcastically.

"Aw, how sweet! Anyway, remember how you sprayed me with pepper spray?"

"You totally had it coming."

"I wasn't that bad," Travis whined, "I just asked you for your number!"

"You whine way too much these days," Katie said playfully poking his bicep, which was not ripped, but rather bony. Travis instinctively put a hand on his bicep and made a false sad face.

"That hurt," he said, feigning hurt.

"Oh, shut up you baby!" Katie said, playfully punching his arm (this time it really hurt. "Ouch!" yelped Travis, and of course Katie rolled her eyes), "Now tell me, what did you have to say about the first time we met?"

"Oh I was just wondering…if…well…do you still carry pepper spray around?"

"Um, yeah, duh. You never know…"

"So…um…if I kissed you on the lips, would you spray me?"

Katie raised both of her eyebrows, as the two of them stared at each other for a good three seconds. The space between their heads was slowly closing, until their foreheads touched, and their eyes were centimeters apart. Katie's lips brushed Travis's, as she put a hand on his shoulder, and then-

"Hey! What the heck is going on here?"

Travis and Katie bolted apart. "Connor!" they both said angrily at the same time. Connor Stoll, still in his pajamas was standing at the foot of the bed, looking up at them.

"Well, it's not my fault! I just woke up, was minding my own business, and then I realized I really, really needed to poop. So I headed towards the bathrooms, and the realized, 'wait, Connor, something's not right back there'. And I turned around and found you two kissing on Travis's top bunk and I was like, WHAT THE FREAK?!"

"We weren't kissing," Katie said, annoyed. Travis did his best _I hate you bro_ glare at Connor, and crossed his arms.

"I don't know , it looked sort of like you were…"

"What do you think, Travis, should I give him some you know what?" Katie asked, raising an eybrow mischievously.

"Huh? What's you know what? OH! I get it! Yes, absolutely."

Before you could say "Pepper spray" Katie had pulled out her extremely handy bottle of pepper spray, and had finished spraying Connor, leaving him choking off for the bathroom, trying to reach the faucet as soon as he could. Completely oblivious to his brother, Travis turned to Katie.

"So, what do you say about picking up where we left off?"

Katie's face flushed. "That would be great. Really, really great."

As the sun reached above the horizon, casting its rosy glow all over the Hermes cabin, their lips met, and a shiver raced down both of their spines, quite possible the best feeling either of them had ever felt.

And when it was done, Travis wished he could replay that one moment, that one kiss, over and over and over until the end of time.

**Sooo…that's the story, everyone! I know, I know, Katie was a little cruel back there with the pepper spray, but seriously, Connor was being SO annoying! Plus he was disturbing an adorable tratie moment, which is a crime that deserves a good spray from Katie ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed that, and please review! Also, the next chapter of It Took them Twenty Six Letters will be up soon:)**

**Have a great Memorial Day Weekend! :D**


End file.
